On the rug again!
by atokkota
Summary: It was the last match of the year and the outcome of the game depended on the points spread of the game. It was make or break time for the First Year House Master if his house would be successful in winning the house cup. Round 1 of The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition [THE WIGTOWN WANDERERS CHASER 3]


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

This story is for The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition

THE WIGTOWN WANDERERS CHASER 3: Severus Snape and Lily Potter -Enemies

_Prompts:_

1. _Purple._

2. _Leaving._

3. _Dialogue: "We can't do that!"_

_Summary: It was the last match of the year and the outcome of the game depended on the points spread of the game. It was make or break time for the First Year House Master if his house would be successful in winning the house cup. _The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition[THE WIGTOWN WANDERERS CHASER 3] Round 1

* * *

**On the rug again!**

It was a completely ordinary day weather wise, and while he was proud to say that he didn't have the acute sense of familiarity to the office, in which Severus Snape was standing, that would have come from being in it every day; he was astute enough to admit that he recognised it more than most would. The shelves surrounding the room were covered in hundreds of various and fascinating knick knacks and tomes full of obscure but powerful subjects. During his time as a member of Slytherin House; he, as well as many of his colleagues, had looked around the room wide-eyed in the moments waiting for Professor Dumbledore to speak, uneager to hear a reprimand yet again. Of course that in the end led to all such students becoming infinitely familiar with the purple carpet that adorned the Professor's office; with its intricate and complex black swirling patterns, looking at it too long could make him feel nauseous.

Though his current nausea could not fully be explained by the carpet, but more by the reasons as to why he was looking down at it again; Professor Dumbledore was once again lecturing him. To be truthful he wasn't particularly listening to the older Professor, as he had done many times when Severus was still a student, and not in this, his first year of teaching Potions at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Feeling that familiar nausea that came from the erratic and mad designs that Dumbledore covered his office with, along with the shame and guilt that he had always felt after being called into the Headmaster's office, Severus couldn't help but remember his errant teen self; gloomily looking down at the rug and wondering just exactly why it was that life was so spectacularly unfair. But Severus Snape wasn't a school boy anymore, and he was grown up that he could admit, even if it was to himself, exactly what had happened to lead him to this appointment and to be reacquainted with the purple rug.

That morning had been fine and clear, there was a palpable spike of energy in the air around the Slytherins as they enthusiastically predicted their first Quidditch Cup win in over 15 years; and they were closer than they had gotten in nearly 10 of those, it was the last match- if they won it by 100 points, then Slytherin would win the cup, and he could finally get out of the shadow of the Marauder's legacy.

During his seven years as a student, the Potions master had to endure the Gryffindor Marauders as they cheated and pranked their way through classes, meals, and the hallways of Hogwarts. On the Quidditch field they had played rough and fast. Today was his chance to pay Gryffindor back for all those hopes and dreams they had crushed when he was a student and even when he played for Slytherin as a beater. The Marauders had pranked his broom in 4th year and after spending most of the Quidditch season that year in the school infirmary recovering from a 100 ft fall he had given up his Quidditch robes, as he certainly couldn't afford a new broom for every game or the more important loss of learning time. Unlike the playboy members of the Marauders, Severus Snape had needed to study. He was required to have exemplary grades to achieve his desperate life goal of a potions apprenticeship. No potion master was going to take a sloppy student, and he needed the opportunity to get out of the grinding poverty found in the rundown ghostly northern mill town of his parents' home; the deprived Spinner's End, along with a chance to make his own life.

Slytherin House was all present and correctly accounted for at the game day breakfast in their silver and green pride. Yes, the house would be out in full force supporting their heroes on the team who had a chance to bring their dreams of glory to fruition. As a concerned Housemaster, Professor Snape had escorted the team down to the changing rooms to ensure that there was no foul play. There had been enough of the alumni walking about that this was a serious consideration given the high level of rivalry between the two houses playing today. While he may have had a friendly side wager with the other head of house, Minerva McGonagall from Gryffindor; there were others who would consider this student game of Quidditch to be all out warfare. When the team was ready he guided his students out onto the pitch before making the long climb up the stairs to the official teachers' box.

The label of the teachers' box was a bit of a misnomer as it regularly contained the teachers, board members and alumni who were interested in Hogwarts Quidditch. After completing the breath defining climb into the box, Severus Snape encountered his worst nightmare in the guise of James and Lily Potter the undefeated Gryffindor King and Queen of the Alumni. Could his blood pressure get any worse today? He knew for sure that he would grind his back teeth to dust, biting back replies to that git James Potter's comments that the Gryffindork would attempt to bate him with. Lily could be just as bad when the fire of her temper brought down the red mist of her anger.

"Oh look it is Snivellus, Lils," sneered Potter. "He is so concerned that his crappy team is going to fall out of the sky that he couldn't spend the extra time it took to wash his hair this morning. With all that grease in his hair he must be an unhygienic animal. Lils can we write him a citation and then get animal control to remove the slimy snake from the school for breaching the public health statues".

"James, not now. I just want to watch the game," advised Lily Potter who was looking a little peaky in the early spring day in the high wooden tower box seating. Lily had been Severus Snape's best friend until their fifth year when they had their childhood friendship end in a spectacular blow out. To make it even worse she was now married to the poncey, young, lording, James Charlus Potter. This pureblood lord had been born with a silver spoon in his mouth, and had been Severus Snape's noxious deadly enemy for all his Hogwarts schooling. The childhood friends from Cokeworth had survived Lily's sorting into Gryffindor and his placement in Slytherin, as they had been friends since they were little. Lily's parents had taken pity on him and his circumstances so that his poverty wasn't a barrier to their friendship.

They had basically grown apart during their secondary years when they had been separated into the 2 warring houses until by the time of their 5th year dispute, when Severus had called Lily "a filthy MUDBLOOD", their relationship had been over just waiting for the final coffin nails to put it to bed. The pair of former friends had agreed to ignore each other for the final two years of their schooling but their relationship had developed into almost open warfare when Lily had hung her hook on James Potter's star. Now they were outright enemies thanks to her marriage into the Gryffindor House royal family.

Lily Potter was cadet Auror with her husband, and were known to support the light; while he was a death eater who was the Dark Lord's personal brewer. His role at Hogwarts was a spy on the old man Dumbledore. Yes, he was to spy on the same wizard who was attempting to dress him down earlier today on the purple carpet, Albus sodding Dumbledore.

Marcus Jordon was todays' commentator. "_Welcome all to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and to the last game of the 1979 Quidditch season. Playing today will be Gryffindor and Slytherin, both of whom have the chance to win the Quidditch cup this year, so it looks to be a tense and exciting game"_ he loudly declared into the microphone causing the excitement levels in the already almost ecstatic crowds to peak at a new and higher pitch of thunderous sound.

The crowd bellowed their welcome for the individual teams. Madam Hooch strode out onto the field and gave the two captains and their teams her specific playing instructions. She threw her leg over her broom before pointing her wand at the Quidditch chest to release the bludgers and the golden snitch. Hooch placed her whistle in her mouth before she advised "on my whistle, three … two... one..." and as she blew on her whistle she launched the quaffle high into the air whilst levitating at a low hover to watch the start of play.

_"Madam Rolanda Hooch has released the quaffle into the air, and the game is on!"_

This Quidditch match would be an exciting and close game as there was considerable antagonism between the two Hogwarts houses, and here in this match it was crunch time. This was it. It was Slytherin's opportunity to shine as they had the best team they had in years up against the Gryffindork Lions. They had to grasp this chance or they wouldn't be able to hold their heads high as Slytherins.

The quaffle was quickly snapped up by one of Slytherin's three lady chasers, Anna Honey. Honey sped down the pitch at breakneck speeds to score the first points in the match, much before most of the Gryffindor team had realised her capture of the quaffle. Slytherin were 10 ahead. All during the game there was a second commentary in the teachers' box where the divide between professors and alumni was starting to be more interesting for the students than the runaway Slytherin game.

Within half an hour Slytherin was a hundred points ahead and the comments in the box had started to heat up in tone and terminology. Lily had got into the competitiveness of the tense game, as she was an avid fan of the sport. With her excitement she had moved from lady like behaviour, until her verbal quips to the Slytherin Alumni were decidedly un-lady like. When the game had been on for an hour and the score was now 240 Slytherin to 100 Gryffindor the quips had moved from verbal expressions to minor hexes.

"_And as Slytherin Alexi Scores they are now 250 points to Gryffindor's 100_". At this point warfare broke out in the teachers' box and Marcus Jordon gained his professional career as a national sports reporter thanks to his next five minutes of commentary on the wizarding radio broadcast of the match.

_"There is a tussle going on in the Teachers box. Auror Mr Potter has drawn his wand. To which the Slytherin Alumni have drawn their wands and Professor Snape has thrown up a shield. Words are being spoken and there seems to be some heat in the discussion between the two rival houses. Deputy headmistress Professor Mcgonagall is calling for wands down._

_Look at the box, the hexes and spells are flashing fast and furiously. Auror Madam Potter has entered into the fray and it seems that Professor Flitwick is going into action to quell the riot taking place. Professor Dumbledore is not looking very happy"._

"Game!" called Romalda Hooch after she blew her whistle when the Slytherin seeker caught the snitch.

"_Blimey Professor Snape is in fine form. We can all see why he is listed as the substitute teacher for Defence against the Dark Arts with the depth of knowledge he is clearly displaying in his range of defensive hexes."_ Severus Snape was not alone as Slytherin supporter, as the teachers' box included Professor Aurora Sinistra, School Governor Lucius Malfoy, his wife Narcissa and other notable green and silver alumni including the recently retired potions master and former Head of House, Horace Slughorn.

It was on for young and old, the Slytherin's had fallen back together in the old House rule of always defend a Slytherin when in public; even though you might put a knife in their back in the common room. Unity for all when in public.

_"Filus Flitwick is showing why he was an international dueling champion for so many years with his ability to not get hit by the range of hexes that both sides are throwing. The Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's are trying to quell the teachers' box riot and have they have not even noticed that Slytherin have won the game 400 points to Gryffindor's 120 points."_

The students had stopped play and the teams on the pitch were hovering watching the spell fire between the adults in the box.

There was a flash of orange from the Slytherin defensive position towards the Gryffindor Alumni and Auror James Potter stepped in front of his wife taking the curse. There was no way to block it and he physically shielded her. "Snape you slimy git how dare you hex my wife," he screamed as his body shook and burned from the pain of the hex. Professor Snape had not been the culprit but as per norm he got the blame from the Marauder. Now the riot had gone from a minor scuffle to dark war.

_"Ooh that had to have hurt. Headmaster Dumbledore looks furious and has frozen all the adults in the box. He renervates Professor Flitwick who throws a stinging jinx at the Headmaster for taking him down when he was working to quell the riot with a back shot. Madam Sprout is brought back into play to help in the cleanup. Madam Pomfrey has been called to the pitch and ….._

Marcus Jordon was silenced by Professor Dumbledore before using a Sonorous to advise the school. "All students are to return to their dormitories' straight away! Everyone will be confined to their house until further notice. Prefects and heads move! Now! If anyone disobeys this order the punishment will be truly grave as I am highly disappointed in this afternoon's behaviour! I will strip 1000 points from any house that does not have their full count in 20 minutes present in their common room. We are now under lockdown and if anyone puts a toe outside of their common room until further notice that will be another 1000 points from their house."

Severus was knocked from his memories of the day itself by the sudden lift in Dumbledore's voice that long experience had taught him meant that he was coming to the end of his speech and would require a response. He was not alone in facing the wrath of the old man, as James and Lily Potter were also present on the mat. Lucius was to the side behind a seated Narcissa. At least he had someone in his corner present, as Horace Slughorn had played the protection card just defending the neutrals in the teachers' box. If Severus knew Sluggy he would be currently enjoying the elf made tea and light refreshments in the staff common room.

"Gentlemen and Ladies I want you to shake hands and apologise to each other now."

"We can't do that!" shouted James Potter. "It was their entire fault. The greasy git shot a dangerous hex at my wife, he could have hurt her."

"Check my wand and you will see whatever hexes and spells I threw this afternoon. I believe you will find I was purely acting in the defense of my own person to the violent, dangerous and highly illegal curses fired by two Aurors who should really know better " snapped Professor Snape.

"Severus!"

"No Albus this was not a school boy prank. He started it and I have a number of Alumni who can support my version of events. Even Minerva agrees that Auror Mr Potter was at fault," snapped the potions master.

"If you don't apologise I will call for an outside investigation." warned Albus Dumbledore.

"Yes Snivellius! I believe the Auror investigation would support the Headmaster's opinion." was the discourteous sullen commentary from James Potter. Professor Snape had this insulting boorish behaviour to his back teeth and James Potter suddenly found himself with a couple of loosened teeth when Severus Snape put all his anger and frustration over the many years of injustice at Hogwarts and bullying behaviour of this man into an upper cut.

Auror Madam Lily Potter had whipped her wand out again to hex her former friend. The red-haired attacker found her wand removed with a high-powered expelliarmus from the Headmaster.

"That's it Severus Tobias Snape, never ever think you will ever get a polite greeting from me. We are now full enemies. You stay on your side of the tracks and I will stay on mine. If I ever come across you again I will not hesitate to hex first and question later. I will always be your enemy! You foul obnoxious git!"

Professor Dumbledore restrained the former friends before another outbreak of violence could occur.

"Professor Snape you will apologise to the two Aurors and I am going to be docking your wages for one months' pay" snapped the irate wizard.

Severus Snape looked again at the purple carpet he was standing on and wondered why he shouldn't just up and leave the school. Remembering his mission for the Dark Lord he counted to ten.

It was then that Lucius Malfoy commented from his chair. "Yes you do that Albus I am so sure the board would agree with me that it has been your fault that there is so much division in the alumni of the school and between the current students in the four houses. Just as I am certain that the current Auror Captain who happens to be a Slytherin Alumnus would be most happy with the professional conduct of two of his Aurors. I am sure the Board would be most happy to start looking for your replacement if you manage to lose the youngest ever British Potions Master in less than one year. I know Horace won't return to the school and I am pretty sure we would have some serious recruitment issues if Professor Snape left Hogwarts. I would suggest that you Headmaster reconsider your next course of action".

"Yes, Yes," muttered a clearly annoyed wizard who was most upset he had been undermined by the silver haired Slytherin.

Minerva McGonagall suggested that Professor Snape check on his house and that the Lord and Lady Malfoy joined her in the staff common room. With her wand out and trained on James Potter she escorted the three Slytherin's from the Headmasters office leaving the hotheaded Aurors with the Headmaster.


End file.
